ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gretta DeMille
Rename Discussion For what it's worth, in Nancy Holder's novelization, the ghost is named Mrs. Barnard, and she was the Gilberts' neighbor. Does this count as canon? Kooshmeister (talk) 00:26, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :No, the two novelizations are secondary canon so we'll either have that as trivia or in a secondary canon section. I am of the belief that the Ghosts from Our Past by Shaffer is canon and her name should be as revealed in it, Gretta DeMille. However, the continuity is something that's being internally discussed and the 'Old Lady Ghost' name is staying put for the time being. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:01, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::It is not really decided yet how to address it, but the Library ghost has remained her simple name even after the video game addressed her back history. It seems to be a example like this one. Food for thought. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:20, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :::The Library ghost comes with a messy 30+ year history of multiple names being used in primary canon sources and tied to under 100 articles. This one doesn't yet thankfully. Plus, it came with a tie-in book did that the co-writers helped proof and gave direct notes on. But I guess it looks like the most definitive way to quash this is confirmation from Feig or Dippold since Shaffer doesn't seem to be enough. Mrmichaelt (talk) 12:40, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::Sigh, I have to worry that others looking at the wiki will think we're playing favorites on the subject. I really like Andrew and all the support he has given to the new film, but there is no statement from sources claiming that his book is the one. Nancy Holder is also a cheer leader of the film and it is a matter of what comes off being fair. The best thing is to treat the GFOP book like the other two books. It is a derivative of a source, not the source. GFOP falls right in the same place as elements from the roleplaying game series to the 1984 canon. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:17, October 28, 2016 (UTC) :::::Oh my. I apologize if I stirred up a hornets' nest, heh. I was just reading the book the other day noticed Erin actually identified the neighbor by name there, so I figured it was worth mentioning somewhere. Kooshmeister (talk) 17:11, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::::No, there's nothing to apologize for Kooshmeister. I guess here on the wiki it sort of looks like Devilmanozzy and I agree on everything and sing Kumbaya together all day but that's not the case. In the past and present, we have differing view points on topics and when we disagree with each other, it is with respect and discussions often leads to a resolution that benefits the content of the wiki. We're certainly not throwing bricks through windows or anything. ;) Mrmichaelt (talk) 00:48, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Sadly, in many parts of the web it is hard to talk about anything having to do with the film and related media without getting the flamers and trolls out. So in that aspect I'd say you came to the right place. As Mrmichaelt has noted, we appear to agree on everything most of the time, but it's far from the truth on some aspects. Though I think we're come to some sort of agreement/compromise by next month when the books information is added to respective articles. Considering where other places are on this subject, we're far more "there" than not. The argument about book(s) being primary or secondary is quite a step up from the refrain "It's not ghostbusters cause there is no Peter, Egon, or Ray in it". Baby steps on this debate. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:21, October 29, 2016 (UTC)